sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Camouflage (Rod Stewart album)
| prev_title = Body Wishes | prev_year = 1983 | next_title = Every Beat of My Heart | next_year = 1986 }} Camouflage is a studio album released by Rod Stewart on 18 June 1984 (see 1984 in music). It was Stewart's 13th studio album and was released on Warner Bros. Records (WEA 925 095-1). Three singles came from this album. They were "Infatuation", "Some Guys Have All the Luck", and a cover of the Free hit "All Right Now". The album marked a reunion of sorts between Stewart and Jeff Beck, who plays guitar on several tracks, as the two had been members of the influential 1960s group The Jeff Beck Group. Album information All the tracks were recorded at Lion Share Studio in Los Angeles, CA. Grammy award-winning producer Michael Omartian produced all the songs except "Bad for You", which was self-produced by Rod. In the liner notes, a disclaimer alludes to the reason behind this (specifically mentioning that Omartian was recently "born again"). Critical reception [ AllMusic review] |rev2 = The Rolling Stone Album Guide |rev2score = Rolling Stone Album Guide }} The album received similar reviews to its predecessor, Body Wishes, although Stephen Thomas Erlewine of AllMusic called it "relatively better", due to a couple of strong singles in "Infatuation" and "Some Guys Have All The Luck". A review was not given in Rolling Stone magazine, but in the review for the album's successor, Every Beat of My Heart, they called the album "overly slick".Rolling Stone review of "Every Beat of My Heart", mistaken for "The Rod Stewart Album" Track listing # "Infatuation" (Rod Stewart, Duane Hitchings, Rowland Robinson) – 5:13 # "All Right Now" (Andy Fraser, Paul Rodgers) – 4:41 # "Some Guys Have All the Luck" (Jeff Fortang Correct spelling of the composer's last name is actually "Fortgang") – 4:33 # "Can We Still Be Friends" (Todd Rundgren) – 3:46 # "Bad For You" (Stewart, Kevin Savigar, Jim Cregan) – 5:17 # "Heart Is on the Line" (Stewart, Jay Davis) – 4:02 # "Camouflage" (Stewart, Savigar, Michael Omartian) – 5:19 # "Trouble" (Stewart, Omartian) – 4:42 Personnel * Rod Stewart – lead vocals * Jeff Beck – guitar solos on "Infatuation", "Can We Still Be Friends" and "Bad for You" * Jim Cregan – guitar * Robin LeMesurier – guitar * Michael Landau – guitar * Jay Davis – bass guitar * Tony Brock – drums * Kevin Savigar – keyboards * Michael Omartian – keyboards, percussion, backing vocals, horn arrangements * Jimmy Zavala – harmonica * Gary Herbig – saxophone * Jerry Hey, Chuck Findley, Kim Hutchcroft, Charlie Loper and Gary Grant – horns Production * Producers – Michael Omartian (Tracks 1-4, 6, 7 & 8); Rod Stewart (Track 5). * Engineered and Mixed by John Guess * Second Engineer – Tom Fouce * Recorded at Lion Share Recording (Los Angeles, CA). * Mastered by Steve Hall at Future Disc (Hollywood, CA). * Art Direction – Jeffrey Kent Ayeroff, Paula Greif and Michael Hodgson. * Design – Michael Hodgson * Cover Photography – Steven Meisel * Management – Arnold Stiefel Charts Camouflage peaked at No. 8 on the UK charts and reached a silver sales certification on 27 June 1984. In the US it peaked at No. 18 and went gold on 12 August 1984. The album proved to be somewhat of a mini comeback for Stewart in the US after his previous album Body Wishes was a critical and commercial disappointment a year prior. Although no single from the album reached the UK Top 10, two made the US Top 10, "Infatuation" (#6) and "Some Guys Have All the Luck" (#10). References * External links * Rod Stewart fan club album detail Category:Rod Stewart albums Category:1984 albums Category:Albums produced by Michael Omartian Category:Warner Bros. Records albums